Spin stabilized discarding sabot projectiles are well known in the field of ordance. By definition a discarding sabot projectile comprises in part a subcalibre core or projectile coacting with a full calibre pusher. The full calibre pusher in turn coacts with a rifled barrel of a gun firing the projectile; the expanding gases caused by the detonation of a charge imparting a relatively high velocity and spin to the assembled pusher and subcalibre core. After discharge from the muzzle of the gun the sabot is discarded and the subcalibre core/projectile separates from the pusher and continues along its ballistic path, the subcalibre core having a much higher impact velocity (at least theoretically) than would be the case for a full calibre round.
Substantial efforts have been devoted in the past to improve the hitting accuracy of the subcalibre projectile. Hitting accuracy is adversely affected by nonaxial dispersing forces and moments affecting the subcalibre projectile during the critical separation from the pusher and during the separation of the discarding sabot components. All known prior arrangements for producing a discarding sabot projectile have one or more disadvantages, i.e., fail to yield a projectile with a low dispersion factor that can be made on low cost mass production basis.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and significantly improved low dispersion spin stabilized discarding sabot projectile.
This application also discloses a unique spin stabilized discarding sabot projectile which is the subject matter of our copending applications filed concurrently herewith.